


A Cry for Help

by shuckleberry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Triggers, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckleberry/pseuds/shuckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett Autumn Danburn has lived a majority of her life in fear and exile. One day when one Isaac Lahey notices the bruises on her neck and her black eye, her life takes a dramatic turn. Only time will tell if it is for the better, or for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I have an affinity for writing OC and a debilitating lack of ability to write canon fiction...review please!!

Scarlett sat in the front row of Science class, scratching notes feverishly into her notebook; the back of her neck aching from the night before. The deep set bruises left by her father were usually covered by her hair, but this year her father insisted she cut all of it off by taking a pair of scissors to her braid one hot summer night. Scarlett felt eyes on her as she turned to get something out of her bag. Her eyes met the ocean blue peepers of one Isaac Lahey.  
She met his gaze whilst she pulled out some number 7 lead. “What happened?” he mouthed silently as she waved it off and turned back to her notes. Her teacher, noticing her black eye, walked over and knelt beside the now nervous Scarlett. “Will you see me after class?” he asked quietly as Scarlett nodded. The bell rang and she gathered her things. As she was walking to the front a jock on the lacrosse team ran into her, sending her things scattered all over the floor.  
“Let me help you with that,” a voice spoke above her. She looked up and watched as Isaac knelt beside her and began to pick up her things. “Sorry about him, I’m sure he didn’t see you there.”  
“It’s fine,” she responded, her voice hoarse and scratchy. “I’m used to being in the background, unnoticed.”  
“What’s your name?” he asked as the pair of them stood up, Scarlett standing a ways beneath him.  
“Scarlett,” she responded massaging the back of her neck, “Scarlett Autumn Danburn.” Isaac smiled from ear to ear, his eyes suddenly landing on her black eye. The smile vanished instantaneously as the teacher, Mr. Ploktus, came over.  
“Thank you Mr. Lahey, that will be all,” he smiled as Isaac walked out the door. Scarlett stared up at her favorite teacher as he looked upon her with pity. “Do you want to tell me what happened with your eye?”  
“I ran into a door,” she produced in a monotone voice. Mr. Ploktus gently touched her shoulder and she flinched. He rotated her slightly and examined the marks on her neck.  
“And those finger-like marks all around your neck,” he pointed out letting her go, “are those from the same door?” Scarlett remained silent, looking at the door. She saw someone through the opaque glass, but couldn’t make out who. “Why don’t you walk to the door and back for me.”  
“Why?” Scarlett asked shifting her weight to her left leg.  
“Humor me,” he smiled as Scarlett sighed. She began to walk, legs spread apart as her inner thighs ached. Mr. Ploktus shook his head, a look of disgust etched on his face. “Scarlett you need to tell the police.”  
“About what?” Scarlett asked as Mr. Ploktus leaned up against his desk.  
“About your father,” he pleaded as Scarlett walked towards the door.  
“I’m almost 18…this summer in fact,” she whimpered, “I’ll be fine.” She didn’t give him the chance to respond before she swung the door open quickly, hitting something solid. Isaac lay on the ground, nose bloody. Scarlett was mortified. “Oh wow, are you alright? I am so sorry I wa-was thinking about something else and th-then I just…”  
“It’s alright,” he laughed standing up. Scarlett looked down and wiped her eyes. “Is something wrong?” he asked as she began to sob more.  
“I-It’s no-nothing,” she stammered as she began to limp away. Isaac reached out and grabbed her by the hand. She whipped around to look up at him, her auburn eyes glistening. “Really I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not,” he spoke quietly, “and you know how I know?”  
“How?”  
“Because I was in your situation,” he said quietly, his hand locked onto hers. “I know what you’re going through.” Scarlett looked at Isaac incredulously before gripping his hand as well. "Are you busy after school?" Isaac asked as she shook her head no. "Would you like to hang out? Maybe with some friends of mine?"  
"That would be nice," Scarlett began, "but I have to ask my dad."  
“Call him,” Isaac suggested as Scarlett’s grip tightened on Isaac’s hand, “put it on speaker phone.”  
Scarlet began to get visibly nervous. “I-I don’t know…he doesn’t like boys. H-He he um…he-”  
“Don’t worry,” Isaac assured, “I won’t say anything, but we should do it somewhere more private.” Isaac led Scarlett into the abandoned English class room as Scarlett pulled her phone out and punched in her father’s number. She put it on speaker, it rang three times then his voice rang out.  
“Hi honey, is school over with?”  
“Yeah, just got finished with last hour.”  
“Wonderful, be home soon okay? I need to talk with you about something.” Scarlett took in a deep breath and shuttered.  
“Um actually I want to ask you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I want to hang out with someone after school today, is tha-is that ok?” Silence.  
“Fine, be home by 11. We’re just going to have talk tonight then. Goodbye.” Silence in the room. Isaac took the phone and hung it up. Scarlett looked up at him as she sighed.  
“What does he mean you need to have a talk?” Isaac asked as Scarlett stared at the ground. “His voice changed when he said talk and you’re heartbeat rose.”  
“How did you-” Isaac held up Scarlett’s hand. She nodded and smiled slightly. Isaac laughed and a smile spread across Scarlett’s once frozen features.  
“Look at that,” Isaac pointed at Scarlett’s face, “a smile. I like it when you smile.”  
“Up until today I didn’t have much of a reason to smile,” Scarlett mumbled off handedly.  
“We have the whole period to talk until lacrosse practice,” Isaac noticed letting go of Scarlett’s hand. Isaac’s smile washed away as he pulled out a chair and offered her to sit. Scarlett did as told and looked up at him. She cocked her head to the side and nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“It would feel good to not keep everything bottled up inside,” Scarlett mumbled setting her bag down and crossing her arms.  
“Where’s your mother?” he asked as Scarlett’s happiness deflated.  
“Uh…she uh she died when I was 12.”  
“And those talks you and your dad have?” he asked as Scarlett began to cry. Isaac looked panicked and pulled a chair up next to her. He gripped her hand once more and looked into her eyes. “Look, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I just want to help.”  
Scarlet sniffed and moved away ever so slightly. “No, it’s just…thinking about what it is and what’s gonna happen tonight, it’s just-” Scarlett sniffed once more and leaned towards Isaac. She whispered something in his ear. It wasn’t a particularly long conversation, but it ended in something loud.  
Isaac leapt up from his seat causing it to fly backwards and hit against the table behind them. Scarlett wiped away some tears and adjusted her legs. Isaac stared at her, face mortified and body rigid. “And that’s going to happen tonight?” he whispered in utter disbelief. Scarlett nodded and Isaac jerked his head around. “How long has it been happening?” Scarlett grabbed her bag and stood up.  
“Let’s see, I’m 17 now so…five years. Since I was 12,” she mumbled as Isaac’s shoulders fell. He reached out and grabbed her gently by the hand. He pulled her close to him, bringing his arm up above her shoulders. Scarlett flinched away from the motion and Isaac lowered it. “I’m sorry…it’s just a knee jerk reaction. It’s no-not that I don’t like you it’s just-ju-just the arm raising and-”  
“Don’t worry,” he soothed as she let out a sigh and massaged the back of her neck, “I’ll never hurt you.” Scarlett smiled as Isaac pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. A warm feeling spread over Scarlett as the bell rang and the door swung open.  
“Isaac we’re gonna be late for-” a squeaky voice began as Isaac let go and Scarlett took a step behind him. “lacrosse practice. Who’s she?” he asked as Isaac put his hand behind Scarlett and pushed her out in front of him.  
“Stiles,” Isaac began as Scarlett’s hand wrapped around the strap of her bag, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned white. “I want you to meet Scarlett Autumn Danburn.” Stiles looked at her eye and smiled. He held out his hand as Scarlett’s grip loosened and she reached for his hand.  
She gripped it lightly as he kept looking into her eyes. “Nice to meet you,” Stiles smiled as Scarlett began to relax. “So what grade are you in?”  
“I’m supposed to be in 12th,” she began quietly, “but my father thought it would be better if they held me back a year.”  
“Why is that?” Stiles asked as the three of them started for the locker rooms.  
“I don’t know,” Scarlett shrugged, her mind traveling to her house and back, “he does a lot of things that I can’t explain.” She began to rub the back of her neck as her limp became more prominent.  
“Is something wrong?” Stiles asked as they stood out in front of the locker rooms. Scarlett began to look panicked as her heart rate quickened. “And what about your eye?” Scarlett began to feel numb and tingly all over. She suddenly felt something on her hand. It was Isaac. He intertwined his fingers with hers and her heart rate fell.  
“Um…uh I-I uhhm I-Well you see,” she stammered shifting her weight. Isaac’s grip tightened and suddenly her neck stopped hurting. Everything stopped hurting altogether. She stared up at him and noticed one of his veins in his neck had a black liquid running through it. “Isaac can explain.” Isaac whipped his head around and Scarlett nodded slightly.  
Just as she was about to leave for the bleachers, Coach burst through the door. “STILINSKI, LAHEY GET YOUR A-” he began but stopped himself short upon looking at Scarlett. “Get changed,” he ordered as they turned into the room. Scarlett was about to leave when she heard something behind her. “Hey, are you usually busy after and before school?” Coach asked as Scarlett turned back around.  
“Well no,” she explained as Coach’s face lit up, “not particularly. I don’t ever have homework. Why?”  
“Because I need a team manager, a student manager,” he chimed with delight, “and you look like the perfect girl for the job. I’ve spoke with the other teachers about you and your work ethic. I’ve seen you around a bit always studying and working and I need that kind of organizational skills on my team.” A spark ignited inside Scarlett, a smile slowly creeping over her face.  
“I would love to coach,” she began when her phone suddenly buzzed and her dad’s message ringtone sounded, “but I have to talk with my father first. I can definitely try it today though.” Coach smiled and clapped his hand on her shoulder, a motion that made her leap into the air and shy away. “I’m sorry,” the scared Scarlett explained looking at Coach’s concerned expression. “I’m just a bit skittish.”  
He smiled a half smile and led her into to the smelly room. The two made their way to the front of the hoard of boys and Coach blew his whistle. “Alright listen up,” he began as all eyes were on them. Scarlett searched for Isaac and found him with Stiles and another boy, about the same age. Stiles appeared as if someone had shot an arrow into his chest, the other boy with him looked the same way. Scarlett shoved her hands in her pockets. “This is-” Coach began and looked at her expectantly.  
“Scarlett,” she said, “Scarlett Autumn Danburn.”  
“Scarlett…Autumn…Danburn,” Coach repeated the words carefully, searing them into his mind, “She may be joining the team as the student manager, so don’t be assholes…especially you Greenburg. MCCALL,” he yelled as everyone returned to what they were doing. The boy next to Stiles jogged up to coach and stood before them. “Scarlett this is our Captain, Scott McCall. Scott, show her around.” Coach left and Scott held out his hand as Scarlett took her hand out of her pocket and reached out to shake it. The minute Scarlett’s palm touched his, Scott’s eyes glowed red and his teeth protruded from his lip. Scarlett’s eyes grew wide as Scott looked mortified.  
“I knew it,” she whispered smiling at him.


End file.
